


Tease

by SparklyEyed17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Jun, Highlight era, Jun's blue hair, Kisses, Non AU, Playful teasing, Sexual Tension, Still fluffy though, gf too sekshi to handle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyEyed17/pseuds/SparklyEyed17
Summary: Jun knew he looked killer with his blue hair. He knew how he drove the fans crazy with his devilishly good looks. But what is he supposed to do when you, his girlfriend, subject him to the same emotional torture and distract him from his homework?





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written. I'm sorry to all the non female readers for making him specifically have a girlfriend. I've been single all my life so I don't really know how to change the character dynamics..  
> I've also posted this on Wattpad under the username AelinFrostfire.

-Soon after the Highlight Performance MV was released-

You bite your lower lip deliberately, eyes locking with the burning ones of the blue haired Chinese boy.

'Why are you doing this to me?' Jun asks helplessly from where he sits on the sofa, attempting Korean exercises from a textbook.

Being Junhui's girlfriend and Seventeen's costume designer has a lot of perks. Besides the fact that you usually get free passes to their events, the company doesn't mind and allows you to spend time with the boys in their dorm, which happens to be very comfortable.

You sink back into the huge beanbag with a smirk on your face.

'Having naughty thoughts, are we?' You ask, stretching your toned legs.

'Well you can't blame me for it when you go around in that outfit and bite your lips.' He replies, still glaring at you.

You were wearing black shorts and a baby blue tank top. It was designed to be comfortable, not provocative, but it was still revealing. You knew Jun often had trouble composing himself when you looked like that.

'Consider this payback, then.' You say with a laugh.

'But why? What did I do to deserve this?' He wails, gesturing at your relaxed form.

You stand up and walk over, gracefully lowering yourself right next to him on the sofa. He looks at you, pleading evident in his eyes. You lean closer and his eyes widen.

'This is the effect you had on me with the performance version of Highlight. Do you know how utterly messed up my emotions were when I saw you look like that? I thought I should return the favour.' This time, you lean even closer and kiss him, lightly tugging at his lower lip. But just as Jun brings you closer to kiss you better, you pull away, pushing him back gently against the arm of the sofa where he groans in frustration at being denied. You smirk again, knowing that you've had the intended effect.

'You're evil.' He whines. You laugh at the sight of his pout.

'Love you too. Enjoy doing your homework.' You strut off proudly, bursting into giggles when you hear him groan again at your words.

Later, you get him his favourite iced coffee after his dance practice as an apology for distracting him, which he eagerly accepts before giving you a sweaty hug.

'I can't help it that I'm sexy though.' That gets him an amused slap on his arm and a peck on the lips before you both break down laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Suggestions for improvements are greatly appreciated♥


End file.
